The invention relates to a new golf swing and hip rotation coordinator as well as its use as a training device for learning to play golf, especially for learning a good golf swing.
A large number of auxiliary exercise means are known in the field of learning or improving one""s golf swing while playing golf. The objective of all these means is to perform a good golf swing. This golf swing on the other hand is closely related to the leading arm, striking arm and hips of the golf player""s body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,924 describes a golf training device which consists of a first band surrounding the chest and a second band surrounding the golfer""s leading arm.
A similar golf training device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,316.
Although these known golf training devices according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,691,924 and 3,970,316 offer some progress in training the golf swing, they are still not optimal especially concerning an effective golf swing and hitting the golf ball.
It is the object of the present invention to develop a training device for learning to play golf which better controls the sequence of movement of the body, and the arms and hips in particular, while playing golf and allows in particular a more effective golf swing and better precision in hitting the golf ball.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in such a way that a new golf swing and hip rotation coordinator was developed which advantageously consists of a combination of mutually connected shoulder and chest belt via an intermediate band with a loop as a hip and leg band.
Said new golf swing and hip rotation coordinator comprises the following:
a) a circumferentially adjustable chest belt which is attached over the chest of a golf player at a level above that of the waist and comprises a length-adjustable double belt strap which in combination with the chest belt rigidly encircles the upper portion of the leading arm of the golf player restrains independent movement thereof and the chest belt further comprising a length-adjustable shoulder strap which is fixed to the chest belt and overlies the shoulder of the leading arm of the golf player. To the chest belt is attached a an angle each of between 45xc2x0 and 75xc2x0 from the chest belt and on whose ends there is attached one closure apparatus each, with the end of the shoulder strap and the joining place of the connecting strap with the closure apparatus 8 being situated at the trainee""s back when worn and the joining place of the connecting strap 6 with the closure apparatus being attached directly adjacent to the arm strap and the other end of the shoulder strap with the closure apparatus 8 being connected via
b) an intermediate connecting strap section with
c) one portion of a strap of the thigh loop and the closure apparatus 7 directly connected with one section of the strap of the thigh loop, with the portion of the strap representing a length-adjustable strap and the strap a length adjustable strap and the two straps and extending diagonally across the chest and back at an angle of 75xc2x0 to 110xc2x0, preferably 90xc2x0, with respect to each other.